Johto's Pokémon acadamy
by Cathrinejennings2015
Summary: ok this is my second attempt at a story so be nice. join the pokémon cast and my ocs as the go through one of the toughest high schools in all of Johto with the tournaments contest Rivels and high school drama can they survive until Summer pairings include Paul x oc Dawn x Kenny ash x misty May x drew and more.
1. HELLO

Me: walks up to the pokemon cast hello everyone  
Kitty : follows me yes hello  
paul: oh know what are you two up to  
Dawn: be nice ice cube  
Paul: Looks at dawn who are you  
Dawn : RRRG How can you not know me

kenny:calm down Deedee  
ash:opens bag of chips hey guys  
Me: i start to open my mouth  
Kitty umm guys  
May: hey those were mine ash  
Drew Don't be a big baby air head  
may Shut up grass head  
gary: hey leafy  
Leaf :leave me alone play boy  
everyone except misty cilan and iris starts to argue as ash sits there eating  
me and kitty look at misty for help  
misty : sighs can't you guys get along Catherine and Kitty want to tell us something  
they all keep arguing  
misty pulls out her mallet thats it she hits every one  
they all stop and look large bumps are visible on there heads  
misty:now shut up and listen to Catherine and Kitty  
Me , and Kitty: sweat drop.  
me: Thank you misty.  
Kitty: You guys are going into our newest fanfiction called pokemon star academy isn't that great.  
Paul and drew: groan kill us now.  
now meet my oc Lyric numiya  
Lyric: grunts

Paul and Lyric: can we get on with this  
Me and kitty ok ok calm down  
here the oc sheets for lyric  
origin: snow point city  
age 15  
class coordinator and a trainer  
Hight 4'9  
Appearance: she wears a black long sleeve shirt with a neon purple vest, a black skirt with neon purple leggings and purple ballet flats purple and black fingerless gloves and a purple and black zebra striped bandanna. During contest she wears a black and neon purple knee length dress with black kitten heels She carries a guitar  
Black shoulder length hair with purple highlights onyx colored eyes with hints of purple by the center of them

Pokemon team includes chimchar,umbreon,misdreavus, bayleaf mareep,and shuppet.

Personality kinda like Paul cold and distant until she learns to trust others then she warms up to them somewhat.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: OK guys its time for the first official chapter of new star academy .  
Kaci: yay  
Paul and lyric You two are Crazy  
Dawn there not that bad.  
Lyric and Paul: who are you  
Dawn RRG I'M Dawn how many times do I need to tell you that.  
Me and Kaci, Okay then um Trip can you do the disclaimer for us.  
Sure Cat Does not on pokemon some guy in japan does she only owns Lyric.  
Me: Okay new chapter time  
Here we Go  
Chapter 1  
Third person point of view.  
In homeroom most of the group were already gathered Paul sitting farther away from those he considered Idiots which is most of them. The group was currently listening to Leaf yell at Gary for flirting with her again .sighing Paul started to bang his head on his desk when the teacher walked in "Hello class OK miss green stop yelling at Mr. oak and quick hitting your head on the desk please Mr. Shinji. Yes, Mrs. Norima ( who is actually based on my history teacher) leaf grumbled as Paul rolled his eyes. She then passed out some filers then let everyone do what ever. Half way through the class the Principle walked in followed by a girl who looked like she was highly irritated. The principle talked to the teacher for a minute then he left. Okay class I would like to introduce you to our new student Lyric.  
Lyrics Pov.  
I rolled my eyes a the cheerful teacher then scanned the room I don't like what I see although a plum haired boy who was staring at me with a blank look caught my eyes. Then I snapped out of my thought when the teach asked me what I was here to study I looked at her. "I am a coordinator and a trainer." I answered with and annoyed tone "Now where do I sit and please tell me its not next to pinkie over there" I said nodding towards a pink clad girl who was bouncing in here seat with glee. "Let me check you can ether sit next to Mr. shinji or next to miss. Waterflower can you two raise your hands." The red headed girl behind pinkie raises her hand along with the plum haired kid that was sitting behind the red head "who talks less" I asked her "Um Mr. shinji" she answered me i shrugged and sat next to Paul then everyone went back to doing what ever they were doing before i came in. I took out a strategy book and started reading it until I felt like I was being watched. I looked over my book to find the red headed girl some boy with a goofy looking hat and a pikachu on his head, a girl with a red bandanna a grass head pinkie some bushy haired brunet boy a girl covered in green and the plum haired kid looking at me and crowed around my desk. "Can I help you" I asked annoyed? Unfortunately it was pinkie who answered first. "Hi I'm Dawn berlitz" in an excessively cheerful tone "these are my friends" before she could continued I covered her mouth "Can someone other then pinkie answer me her voice annoying the hell out of me." I looked at the red head. Who spoke "I'm misty this is" she pointed at the kid with the pikachu first. "Ash Katchum the girl next to him is May Maple the boy on her left with the green hair is Drew Hayden these two on the other side on me are Leaf Green and Gary Oak and the boy next to you is Paul Shinji" she said quickly. "OK now what else do you want" I asked as I removed my hand from dawns mouth. "We were wondering where you are from and if wanted help finding your classes" may told me. I snorted "If you must know I'm from snow point city and I don't really care if you want to help me find classes do what ever you find necessary" I said coldly making Paul smirk and everyone else's jaw drop "Oh my god its a girl version of Paul" Gary exclaimed as dawn started to babble about some girl named zoey. annoyed I put my hand over dawns mouth again "zip it pinkie." I said coldly glaring at her Causing Paul to give me an amused look. "Can we see your schedule?" leaf asked "Sure what ever floats your boat here" I said pushing the paper across my desk. "OK um after this class just follow Paul ash Gary misty and me" since you have advanced battling that after that just follow Gary and me because you have pokemon health dawn has the same class to then you can follow her to your appeals class, and may drew and dawn can show you to the lunch room , then you can just follow Paul and misty for the rest of the day" leaf said to me. "OK then" I said kind of board. "OK I gotta asked what kind of pokemon do you have" Ash and Gary said at the same time. "My team I have currently is chimchar,umbreon,misdreavus, bayleaf, ursarang,and shuppet. I also have a Persian, mareep, Honchkrow,Torterra,and a weaveile." I said. they all looked impressed "The snuppet just hatched out of an egg a bout month ago i added. I look at Paul "Do they always ask this many questions." "Unfortunately yes they do."he stated dryly looking annoyed with them. "Do not" Gary Ash and May said in unison causing me and Paul to groan and slam our heads on the desk. "Wow they really are the same they even groan the same" drew pointed out. Dawn huffed "aww but one ice cube is enough we don need two of them" she pouted causing me and Paul to look at her. "Shut up you troublesome girl" Paul said Flatly "what he said" I agreed.

thankfully the bell rung and the class was dismissed so i grabbed my paper from leaf and followed her Paul Gary ash and misty to my AP battle class that was in the large arena. we all Sat in the bleachers. "Okay class" the teacher Volkner said loudly "I see we have a new student to welcome if you don't mind I would like to see you battle so I can evaluate your skills please." "Sure what ever" I said getting up and going down to the field. OK who do you want to battle he asked I shrugged who is one of you best students I asked. Well, my top students are Gary misty ash Paul and trip why because I want a decent challenge. So basically want to pick between them then. That is exactly what I intend to do sir. Well, who do you pick then. I pick Hmm Gary misty ash and Paul look at me also wondering who I will pick. I pick Paul. Are you sure . yeah I'm sure sir.

Me: Oh now the dreaded cliff hanger mwa haha  
Kaci I hate when you do that  
Oh well  
Me read and review and you will get a hug from you favorite character any flamers shall be locked in a closet with Harley breanna and ursula  
Pokemon cast Bye and thank you


	3. Chapter 2

ME: Hello everyone  
Kaci: its time for the update  
Dawn: Catherine wants to thank all of her reviewers  
Me: Ok ash do you want to do the disclaimer for me please  
Ash Sure thing cat does own Lyric and the plot. Cat does not own pokemon if she did she wouldn't be writing this.  
Paul and we would all be royally screwed.  
Lyric be thankful Paul you are now owned by a total lunatic who has a weird up session with monsters and hides under her bed to avoid her family  
Me: Shut up Mr And Mrs. Ice Cube remember this is my story I what I say goes I can make this hell for you.  
Dawn: she has a point  
Paul: who are you?  
IT'S DAWN D-A-W-N how hard is that to remember  
Lyric shut it pinkie  
Dawn:*pouts*  
Me: Sighs Misty can you sum up the last chapter please  
Misty: Ok in the last chapter the gang and I met the new girl Lyric Who unfortunately seems to be the same as Paul only a girl well after we all met and home room ended me and some of the boys lead her to her next class where she challenged Paul to a pokemon battle.  
Kaci Ok lets get on with the story before a fight breaks out

Lyric pov  
"Are you positive that its Paul you want to battle Paul he is a tough opponent and won't go easy on you at all" the teacher asked making me scoff. "Thats why I picked him duh" I stated rather dryly. "All right then get on your side of the field you two this will be a one on one battle got it" Volkner said. We both just nodded. Let the battle begin he announced from the side lines. "froslass stand by for battle" Paul called tossing a pokeball into the air 'Froslass' it chanted getting ready "Okay Bayleaf center stage." 'Bay bay bayleaf' she sang as she got ready. "Bayleaf use razor leaf now." I ordered. Bayleaf cried its name as it sent out several leafs at froslass "Froslass Doge then use Shadow ball." Paul commanded Froslass Dodged the on coming leafs and Charged a shadow ball the launched at Bayleaf who took a direct hit and slid back a little from the impact. Bayleaf use energy ball bayleaf released a light green ball of energy at froslass. Froslass counter it with another shadow ball Paul ordered. The two attacks collided and a large cloud of dust formed covering the field. The dust faded and our pokemon were standing across from each other both glaring. "Bayleaf use your Solar beam" I ordered as Paul commanded froslass to use ice Beam. The pokemon both formed there attacks and Fired at the same time. The attacks both met and canceled each other out pushing the pokemon back a bit. Shadow ball Froslass Paul yelled to his pokemon Bayleaf dodge it i said as froslass fired the attack at my pokemon. Bayleaf jumped out of the way just before she got hit by the attack, "bayleaf you Razor leaf" bay leaf did as she was told hitting Froslass before the could dodge the attack. "Good hit" I said to her I noticed Paul scowling at me and bayleaf so i smirked at him 'this is going to be a fun year' I thought to my self.

Ash's Pov  
"Who do you think will win Guys" I asked as we watched the battle. "It's Hard to say ashy-boy Gary told me we know that Paul is good but Lyric seems to be holding her own" he added. "both pokemon are getting tired by the looks of it" leaf said looking at the two pokemon on the field as Paul's froslass was hit by lyrics bayleaf's energy ball send it backwards. both of the pokemon were panting heavily and Paul and Lyric were Glaring at each other. "It seems Paul has met his match" a familiar voice said We all turned to see Trip and Iris coming towards us. "Hi guys" I greeted them as trip sat down next to me and pulled Iris into his lap. "So who is the new girl is she nice" Iris Asked in hopes of a new friend. "well So Far she is girl version of Paul" Gary told them "What do you mean" Trip asked You'll See Misty and leaf said at the same Time There was an explosion so we all looked at field to see it covered in smoke "oooh i wonder if anyone won yet" Iris said 'Axew axe" her pokemon Chanted in agreement as he popped out of her hair and Trip shook his head at there antics. as the smoke cleared we could see both pokemon struggling to keep standing. "This battle is almost over" Gary said stating the obvious. Lyric Finally made a move telling her bayleaf to grab froslass with vine whip and to fire her solar beam at it but before froslass was hit Paul told it to use Destiny bond so when froslass to the final hit and fainted Bayleaf did the same ending the battle in a draw. Volkner declared the battle a draw and had them shake hand at the center of the field. The two made there way back to the group They sat back down ignoring each other. We looked at them quietly "well that was a good battle you guys" Iris said causing the two to glare at each other and look at us.

Lyric's Pov.  
Paul and I went back to our seats not saying a word to each other I can't believe it was a draw I thought to myself knowing I almost had him. We were ignoring each other until someone said that we had a good battle we looked at each other he glared at me and I glared back then we looked at the others. I didn't recognize the girl who complimented us "uh Who are you" I asked With coldness in my voice. The two people looked at me and the girl spoke up first I'm Iris and this is my best friend and partner Axew. Her pokemon popped out of her hair and waved at me while chanting its name. Then the boy spoke "I'm trip" he said calmly "what's your name and where are you from" Iris asked excitedly bouncing in trip's who I am assuming is her boyfriend. I sighed "well if you would have paid attention earlier you would have know that my name is Lyric numiya" i said annoyed "and I like I told them if you must know I'm from Snow point city in the sinnoh region" I added coldly pulling out my book to read until class was over. The two looked at me shocked. They turned to the others. "you weren't kidding she does sound like Paul." Iris Exclaimed causing me to roll my eyes. "what other pokemon do you have" trip asked sighed again "my team right now includes chimchar,umbreon,misdreavus, bayleaf, ursarang,and shuppet." I told them "oh can we see your shuppet I Never seen one before have you trip" iris asked excited Trip shook his head no. I looked at them and the others not including Paul they also looked curious "Fine'' I grunted picking my sixth pokeball off my belt. Shuppet Center stage I said tossing the ball into the air and shuppet came out calling it name before floating over to me and landing on my head. "Oh it's so cute" Iris cooed as Trip pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of us Making my raise an eyebrow looking for an explanation. "I like to take pictures of Pokemon that I Haven't seen before for documentation" Trip explained I just nodded at Trip as Ash took out his pokedex to scan my pokemon **'Shuppet, the Puppet Pokémon. It supposedly grows by absorbing human anger and various other attitudes.'** "Thats pretty cool'' Gary said looking shuppet over "you said it hatch how long ago?" leaf asked "a month give or take a little" i said Shuppet floated over to Paul and looked at Him "Shup pet Shuppet" it cheered landing on his head making him growl Get your pokemon off my head Now Lyric i just stare at my pokemon "thats wired she normally hates guys." I said confused "What do you mean Lyric" misty asked. "Well, she doesn't go to most guys let alone sit on there head." I said plucking my shuppet off of Paul's head. as soon she was off of Paul it started crying "What has gotten into you" I tried shushing my baby pokemon. Iris got really excited "AWWW I think it likes Paul." She cooed. "WHAT" me and Paul exclaimed at the same time 'Shuppet' it cried agreeing with her as it pulled away from me and slammed into Paul who nearly fell over from the force. This caused ash Gary and Trip to burst out laughing. This made me and Paul to Glare at them as both Trip and Gary both got slaps to the back of the head from iris and leaf respectively and misty hit ash over the head with her mallet. "don't be such little kids" Iris scolded them. making Paul smirk at them and me to sweat drop "Where did she get the mallet from" I asked as I returned Shuppet to her pokeball. "Don't know she alway pulls it out of nowhere" Paul said he added "I see" I was about to say something else but the ball rang signaling that class was over. We all gathered our things and parted ways me following Leaf and Gary to my next class this is going to be a long day I muttered to myself.

_

Me: and done wow that took me a while  
Kaci: I know now you just need to start the next chapter  
Me: I already am:-P  
Iris&trip: Review please  
Misty: If you don't I will Use my Mallet on you  
Ash & Brock: Trust us that hurts  
Lyric & Paul: Idiots  
Dawn & Kenny thats not nice you two  
Lyric & Paul: What ever  
May & Drew No Flaming or you will be locked in a closet with Harley  
Me & Kaci: thank you


End file.
